thesarahjaneadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Mini-mitch
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Sarah Jane Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Luke Smith page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) K-9 and Company Would you call K-9 & Company as a Sarah Jane episode Drwhokid 18:55, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : I wont be an admin as I was rejected Admin powers for the Basil Brush Wiki and I will be doing some pages on Sarah's travels with the Doctor from The Time Warrior-Hand of Fear, The Five Doctors, School Reunion, Stolen Earth/Journeys End ect as Sarah featured in them episodes if u know what i mean :) Drwhokid 23:14, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :: So I just do SJA stuff and what about Sarah Jane Adventures Alien Files on CBBC where characters like Rani, Maria, Luke and the gang feature in archive footage in just wondering about Alien Files cheers:) Drwhokid 17:09, October 11, 2010 (UTC) SJA Alien Files So SJA Alien Files would be apart of Sarah Jane Adventures as Sarah Jane Appears in it and is it wrong for me to put links as some goto the Doctor Who Wiki :S Drwhokid 17:33, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : I would like to say thanks for all the help you've gave me :) Drwhokid 18:04, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes Sure I can do it that way i would like to do infoboxes like K-9 stories ect but i havent a clue would u know how to do one thanks Drwhokid 18:15, October 11, 2010 (UTC) vandle i'll vandlise all the pages until u hate SJA Powerguy 20:41, October 11, 2010 (UTC) u cant block me hahahahahhah Wikipedia The Creative Commons License, and the fact there's a goshdarned Wikipedia template say otherwise when it comes to copy/pasting. As long as I link to the history (which I did), it's not plagiarism. Besides, it was only a temporary measure. I was editing it to be less like that when you destroyed all my edits with an edit conflict. Manga Maniac 21:28, October 11, 2010 (UTC) your Admin request I was just checking to see if you got anywhere with your request its been put on hold which is better than no i guess :) Drwhokid 21:46, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Heyy :) I've been looking around the wiki i would like to know why you and Drwhokid are being targeted just asking Vinegar What does Vinegar have todo with SJA Powerguy Hey, while I was looking through the SJA wikis, I noticed you've been having some trouble with this user. While I was reporting the other wikis, I've also asked that the user be blocked, so hopefully that will be soon before he goes on another vandalising spree. The Thirteenth Doctor 23:52, October 14, 2010 (UTC) this wiki I put an Adoption request in to see if i can get this and I'll make you an admin hopefully if i get it Kfowler 22:34, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Death of the Doctor I really don't think this should be a candidate for deletion. It appears to be real, and since we're on Series 4 it won't take too long before its shown. It seems pointless to delete it now and then remake it later. Manga Maniac 23:42, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Dr Who im just wondering is all of Powerguy removed as i have a wiki of my own which i dont want him finding thanksDrwhokid 15:44, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Congrats :) Congrats on getting admin rights to this wiki. I'm just wondering could I be one as the Community told me to ask you if I could get them many Thanks Kfowler 19:52, October 16, 2010 (UTC) admin rights sure u handle it and by the way Drwhokid is my son just saying if that ok Kfowler 20:54, October 16, 2010 (UTC) hey i'm just wondering as mum said to me that i should ask you for admin rights as i think we should put locks on our user pages incase vandles attack us again cheers :) Drwhokid 21:06, October 16, 2010 (UTC) reply yea please and thanks for asking :)Drwhokid 21:08, October 16, 2010 (UTC) So, you protected Template:Infobox character You realize that protecting Template:Infobox character means that I, and all future editors, will be unable to edit it. A bad idea, especially considering the recent arrival of the New Wikia Look which will mean many templates will be need to be adjusted. On the note of the character template, may I ask why you changed the colours? I prefered it purple, as purple relates to The Sarah Jane Adventures. Nevertheless, you'll be wanting to change Template:Infobox episode. And I noticed you changed The Nightmare Man (episode) to The Nightmare Man (Episode). Now, while you may prefer it that way, I prefer the former version, and you're not the only person on the wiki. Not everything you like is automatically better. Using a lowercase is much more common on most wikis, partially due to Wikipedia. Take for instance Joan Redfern (novel character), from the TARDIS Index File. Oh, and please use to change the New Wikia Look to look a bit more flattering. I could do it for you if you elevate me to admin status, but I understand if you don't want to do that. Either way, Oasis sucks, to be blunt, and we need prettier colours than it. Manga Maniac 19:37, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :I would suggest making Template:Infobox character and Template:Infobox episode autoconfirmed-protected, though. Most vandals are anons, anyway. Manga Maniac 19:40, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::The purple colour is used in the SJA logo, and blue has nothing to do with SJA, but yeah, it probably should be discussed. Manga Maniac 19:54, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Just to make sure you don't miss it, I've tested my auto-template. See Forum:To do list. Manga Maniac 20:15, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Those Other Wikis Do you think we should and get sarahjaneadventures.wikia.com and sarahjane.wikia.com to redirect to our domain? Wikia usually obliges to such requests when the other wikis are inactive and are duplicates of another wiki. Manga Maniac 22:15, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Manga Maniac Can I have your advice on this. The User Manga Maniac could be useful as an admin as he has done all the episodes up to date and is very helpful. Drwhokid 22:32, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Videos ﻿im just wondering what is wrong with putting a video on this wiki im just curious Kimigirl 00:13, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ﻿ Admin So do I now have admin powers ie. Blocking, Deletion etc? Ghastly9090 15:53, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi i'm sorry i havent been really active just as i had came down with flu Drwhokid 21:46, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Admin Hi. How do you make a user an admin? Can you only do that? Thanks. Ghastly9090 16:13, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Doctor Who May I delete the current Doctor Who page and replace it with the page from wikipedia? Ghastly9090 18:10, November 25, 2010 (UTC) User:Sarahjanesmith This user is requesting admin rights but he/she has only made 5 edits. Drwhokid 22:36, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Enhansed Intellengence I would like to put this article on explaining Luke Smith's abitity of having Inferior Knowledge would it be ok to put it on Drwhokid 15:13, December 12, 2010 (UTC) abilities Are abilities allowed on this wiki [[User:Gearedspy | Dayle Fowler]] 19:17, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas and I put some Christmas Wishes on the homepage which I'll take off on Sunday Drwhokid 02:09, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Please stop vandalising the M.I. High Wiki, I used to watch and enjoy this show however I am unimpressed that someone from this wiki has been promoting this site on ours without permission and replacing important content. I am not suggesting it was you personally, and it will be appreciated if this doesn't happen again - MitchellGreen: M.I. High Admin.